Adventure Journal 10
Adventure Journal 10, to 10 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41010). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania ****Only Droids Serve the Maker – autor: Kathy Tyers, ilustracje: Matt Busch & Mike Vilardi ****Po pierwsze - nie szkodzić (Do No Harm) – autor: Erin Endom, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ****The Capture of Imperial Hazard – autor: Nora Mayers, ilustracje: Christopher Trevas ****Desperate Measures – autor: Carolyn Golledge, ilustracje: Doug Shuler *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Cracken’s Rebel Field Guide – autor: C. Robert Carey & J. P. Pietrzak, ilustracje: Matt Busch ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: C. Robert Carey, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & Rob Duchlinski ***Sourcefile - Cracken’s Rebel Operatives – autor: C. Robert Carey, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - A Free-Trader’s Guide to The Planets – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Steve Bryant ***Sourcefile - Toria Tell’s Droid Journal – autor: Christian Piccolo, ilustracje: Christian Piccolo ***Alliance Inteligence Report: TIE Fighters – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Stephen Crane ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Cynabar’s Back! Did You Miss Us? – Coruscant – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Airon Imperial Supply Lines Crippled by Alliance Strikes – Iziz, Onderon – wiadomość Holonet Free Republic ****Imperial Crackdowns Make Kessel Run Even Riskier – Coruscant – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Rawmat Shortages Lead to Red Ships – Commanders Outraged – Imperial Transfer Post, Kuat Shipyards - wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ****Spaaga Makes Stealthy Move Into Corusca Stone Market – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Nal Hutta Kal’tamok ****Government Forces Eradicate Rebel Training Base – ISD Motivator, Maldra System – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Alliance Refugee Camp Razed by Stormtroopers – nieokreślone miejsce – wiadomość Alderaan Expatriate Network ****Prehistoric Sullustan Cave Art Prophesied Rise of Emperor! – Shubnuub, Sullust – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****New Mines Opening Means Big Business for Spacers – Rapora Mining Center, Little Capella – wiadomość Independent Traders’ Infonet ****Infamous Pirate Gang Fades from Sight in Outer Rim – Queo City, Stend VI – wiadomość Sektor 242 Newsline ****JAN Strike Leaves 4000 Trapped Underwater – Draeo-Kax, Albrae-Don – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****CMG Expelled from CSA Spare – Coronet, Corellia – wiadomość Corellian Sector NewsFeed ****Slungerhounds Banned on Corulag – Curamalle, Corulag – wiadomość Core News Digest **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****C. Robert Carey ****Eric Endom ****Carolyn Golledge ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Nora Mayers ****Timothy Squire O’Brien ****Christian Piccolo ****Paul Sudlow ****Kathy Tyers ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Steve Bryant ****Kathy Burdette ****Matt Busch ****Robert Duchlinski ****Scott Neely ****Doug Shuler ****Christopher Trevas ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Only Droids Serve The Maker: **postacie: Agapos IX, Daye Azur-Jamin, Tinian I’att, Chenlambec **lokacje: Monor 2 **droidy: Bee-Kay-Four (Beekay) **rasy: Sunesis *Cracken’s Rebel Operatives: **postacie: Dheendo, Dutra Zeneta, Thilis-Brin, Tamo Lan, Gondara **rasy: Jin **pojazdy i statki: Sunwolf **lokacje: Corint City, Jalor Docking Facilities *Do No Harm: **postacie: Melenna Seltrayne, Doctor Aurin Leith, Lieutenant Koris Haslam, Gebnerret Vibrion, Liak, Gowan Ch’lessan, Barsoulentiniel Enkhet *A Free-Trader’s Guide to The Planets: **postacie: To’iir, Haaken Baranar, Liadden **lokacje: Gamorr, Chad, Toola, Kubindi **stworzenia: Proop, Bildog, Wystoh, Tsaelke, Methnap, Cy’een, Morrts, Algark Stalks, Snoruuk, Sun Beetle, Kuret Swarm, Snow Demon, Arabore, Mastmot, Tuggle, Caraboose *Cracken’s Rebel Field Guide: Slicing Aids: **urządzenia: Terexcomm Datasearch 9C, UniTech Patch, Terexcomm Datasearch 12C-A, Modified TranLang III Module, Subspace Tight-Beam Transmission Core, Datapad Remote Link Unit, Intellex IV *Toria Tell’s Droid Journal: **postacie: Toria Tell **droidy: Lovolan Supreme Class Servant Droid, TelBrinTel Science Research Droid, Threna, Bruthus, Ulban Arms Class I Defense Droid, Enell, Publictechnic 850.AA Public Maintenance Droid *The Capture of Imperial Hazard: **postacie: Captain Heedon, Sayer Mon Neela, Captain Sergus Lanox, Raan Stasheff, General Se’lab **pojazdy i statki: Starcrossed *Desperate Measures: **postacie: Commander Biros Baran, Steven Mak Makintay, Major Nial Pedrin, Merinda Niemeh *Alliance Inteligence Report: TIE Fighters: **pojazdy i statki: TIE/ln Fighter, TIE Starfighter, TIE/rc Fighter, TIE/fc Fighter, TIE/gt Fighter, TIE/sh *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Ostan Atur, Mihalik, Rani Quanic, Talak, Borun Call, Drolen Antig, Kea Ra-Lan, Mar Balayan **pojazdy i statki: Resolve, Lathien Leth, Trustworthy Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Steve Bryant - interior illustrations *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Christian Piccolo - interior illustrations, contributor *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Christopher Trevas - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *C. Robert Carey - contributor *Erin Endom - contributor *Carolyn Golledge - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Nora Mayers - contributor *Timothy O'Brien - contributor *J. P. Pietrzak - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Kathy Tyers - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny